


Someone Who Cares

by TheNaughtyVirgin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Kissing, Locker Room, M/M, Nipple Play, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, handjobs, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/pseuds/TheNaughtyVirgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about dreams coming true.</p><p>
  <em>"The captain's mouth dropped a little in shock. He couldn't believe it! Was Tyler really jerking off in the locker room showers? Something dark and lusty bloomed inside Jamie's stomach as he slowly licked his upper lip; he had to check this out."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Who Cares

**Author's Note:**

> A load of thanks to my sweet Leyna ([leyley09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leyley09/pseuds/leyley09)) for correcting my stuff. She's an angel. <3
> 
> Funny thing: The title comes from the song "Personal Jesus" because I adore that song and also because I heard it while watching the Stars game vs. Calgary, lol.

Tyler was staying for too long in the showers, and he knew it. But somehow, he couldn't get himself to move. Defeat was a hard thing for Tyler; he always felt terribly disappointed after a loss. He felt bad about his play, and no matter how many times his teammates would say that it wasn't his fault, Tyler still took the blame on his shoulders.

Tyler was braced against the cold white tile, his strong forearms digging in the surface. The water was dripping down his sculpted back and well defined shoulders. His eyes were closed because he couldn't stand staring at the tiles anymore. Everyone was gone at this point. The guys were heading out to do their stuff, but Tyler was still there... waiting for something to happen.

Tyler's thoughts drifted to Jamie... If only Jamie could show him that he loved him back. "In my dreams," Tyler sighed. There was no way Jamie would ever love him back. Tyler couldn't stop thinking about Jamie, to be honest. The instant he had seen his handsome face, his gorgeous dark hair, his full lips, and his reassuring brown eyes, Tyler had fallen in love with him. 

"Jamie..." Tyler breathed out unconsciously.

Tyler could see Jamie in his mind's eye. He could see him standing at his stall with nothing but a thin towel wrapped around his waist. In his imagination, Jamie's body was covered in a thin layer of sweat that made his pale skin glisten. His cheeks were slightly reddened from exertion after the game. His full, red lips were begging for a kiss, and his large doe eyes were predatory. Devouring, wanting...

Tyler gasped as he felt himself harden. _Christ!_ He really hoped no one was still around... Except Jamie. He _wanted_ Jamie to be there. He wanted Jamie to claim him and show him he's all his.

Getting an erection in the showers was something that couldn't happen with the other guys around. It was just so... wrong. No way it could happen! That's why Tyler always averted his eyes every time he was showering and Jamie was around. At times, however, curiosity had gotten the best of him, and he'd glanced at Jamie's physique.

Jamie Benn was basically built like a truck. He was massive in every sense of the term. He was tall, wide in the shoulders; he had muscled arms and strong hockey thighs. Tyler licked his lips at the thought. Images of himself dragging his cock against the soft skin of Jamie's thigh assaulted his mind. Tyler wanted to rub himself all over Jamie's thighs. Hump his leg against the grain of hair; feel that soft covering against his sensitive cock. And then, Jamie had that ass! Round, muscled, firm. He was all dominance and power under his quiet demeanour. Jamie was the captain of a hockey team, after all. To top it all off, Jamie had something between his perfect thighs that made Tyler's stomach twist and his breath come short.

That's when Tyler brought a hand to his cock and gave it a tug. He let out a long exhale, forgetting where he was and thinking only about Jamie. The water gave a surge of heat and flowed freely over his skin. Tyler braced himself with one arm against the tiles and started pumping his fist. He was thinking about Jamie's long and impossibly thick cock. Tyler had only caught a glimpse of this imposing part of Jamie's body, but his imagination had been running wild ever since.

While Tyler was lost in his own pleasure, another man was experiencing similar sensations. Standing by the edge of the door, Jamie was looking at Tyler's perfect, tight ass and the sweet arch in his sculpted back in the midst of the steam. Jamie's keen ears could make out little punched out breaths and sighs of pleasure over the noise of the running water. The captain's mouth dropped a little in shock. He couldn't believe it! Was Tyler really jerking off in the locker room showers? Something dark and lusty bloomed inside Jamie's stomach as he slowly licked his upper lip; he had to check this out. The man he'd been fantasizing about for years was doing something obscenely arousing a short distance away from him. He had to announce himself and surprise the cheeky Tyler. 

Jamie felt a little cruel when he called out to Tyler in a low voice: "Hey, Seggy, what are you doing in here?"

Tyler practically jumped in the air and swiftly turned around. His hands automatically covered his package, and a raging blush spread all over his cheeks, his ears and even down to his neck. His beautiful, brown eyes were a little wide in shock, and his mouth was slightly opened. 

"Uh, I, uh, I can explain!" Tyler stuttered, his brow knitted in worry and his bottom lip caught in his teeth.

Jamie only had a white towel wrapped around his waist, just like in Tyler's fantasy, and the sight had Tyler's heart beating even more frantically in his chest.

Amidst the steam, Jamie gave a sway of his hips and let the towel fall to the damp floor. In all his naked glory, Jamie stood and stared at Tyler with hungry eyes.

"You have to tell me what's going on, Ty." Jamie said in a perfectly calm but deeper voice.

Tyler was feeling a little helpless with his hands hiding his dick and his knees a little shaky. Jamie was practically devouring him from head to toe. The water was sensuously making its way over the ink on his arms, the hard cut of Tyler's gorgeous abs, and down to the little trail of hair that led to his dexterous, veined hands covering his cock.

Somehow, Tyler couldn't answer Jamie. He simply stood there, looking at him and wondering what he'd do next. Tyler didn't have much time to think about this because Jamie made his way to him and crowded him against the cold wall.

Tyler's back was against the wall, and both of Jamie's strong arms were braced on each side of his head. Jamie leaned in with a smile on his lips and a spark in his dark eyes. Tyler's breath came short when one of Jamie's huge hands took hold of his throat.

Tyler's neck had always been super sensitive, and when he felt Jamie's thumb stroke just below his ear, under his jaw, he let out a drawn out moan. That punched out sound encouraged Jamie to lean in the few last centimetres to meet Tyler's lips in a hungry, desperate kiss.

Jamie's tongue invaded Tyler's mouth, and the smaller man couldn't do anything but let Jamie take control. Tyler moaned into the kiss as Jamie licked inside his mouth. Tyler's beard was rough against Jamie's skin, but this only fuelled the captain further. His big hand moved behind Tyler's head, his fingers threading through the short, curly, and wet hair.

When both men needed to breathe, they broke away and panted wetly against each other's mouth. They had their eyes closed in bliss, and their cheeks not only reddened by the steam and the exertion of the game but also by arousal. Tyler's skin felt tingly and pink all over.

Jamie, his forehead resting against Tyler's, slowly dragged the hand he had tangled in Tyler’s hair down over his chest. He brushed a taut little nipple, eliciting a whimper from Tyler's puffy lips.

"You like that, don't you? I knew you'd be all sensitive," Jamie whispered hotly against Tyler's ear.

Through the running water covering the gorgeous expanse of Tyler's skin, Jamie's hand continued its downward path. Jamie slowly caressed Tyler's abs, which made the younger man practically shake in desire. Finally, Jamie's hand rested just over Tyler's joined hands covering his hard, leaking cock.

"Let me see, Tyler. I want to see how pretty you are. With an ass and a mouth like yours..." Jamie breathed out as his big, warm hand was seeking access to Tyler's cock. Jamie's other hand moved off of the tiles and instead closed around Tyler's throat. He was burning Tyler's skin with the intensity of his eyes.

Tyler's eyes slid open lazily; his eye lids were heavy with lust. His gaze locked with Jamie's as he licked his lips seductively, his tongue moving over his upper lip hungrily.

Tyler finally let both of his hands fall on each side of his body, brushing past Jamie’s hand on the way. Tyler's cock was long, but not overly thick. It wasn't at all like Jamie's; it was more delicate. It had a soft, pink skin just like his cheeks.

"Like what you see?" Tyler asked cheekily, regaining a little bit of control. 

Jamie growled possessively as one of his hands took a handful of Tyler's narrow right hip and turned him around. Tyler let out a little hiccup of surprise as his heated face was pressed against the hard white tiles. One of Jamie's strong hands sneaked its way to his front and grabbed hold of his long cock.

"Oh, God. _Jamie_." Tyler couldn't help but moan. All his fantasies were coming to reality. How many times had Tyler thought about situations like this? Situations where Jamie would crowd him in and take out all the sexual tension held at bay for so long.

"You've got the prettiest cock I've ever seen, babe. I knew it'd be fucking gorgeous... Just like the rest of you." Jamie said lowly. The words went straight to Tyler's cock, making it impossibly hard, and something in his stomach twisted pleasantly. He almost couldn't breathe with the intensity of the praise.

"Ja-Jamie, oh, I... You're so fucking hot, too." 

Jamie smirked against Tyler's ear, and then sucked the lobe inside his mouth. Tyler's ears were so sensitive, and this action had him squirming, his arms shaking against the wall and his knees threatening to give way.

Jamie's muscled chest collided against Tyler's shoulder blades with a wet sound, his huge cock right between his friend's lush buttocks and God! Tyler felt as if he was about to die. His own cock twitched in Jamie's powerful grip as he felt the thickness between his ass cheeks.

"Tyler, why did we wait so long for this?" Jamie asked in a deep voice right against Tyler's reddened ear.

Tyler melted at the words and said: "I didn't think you wanted me, Jamie."

That's when Jamie thrust his hips forward, dragging his big cock the whole length of Tyler's crack. The tip of his shaft caught on Tyler's rim and had the younger man almost sobbing with burning desire. Jamie's hand that was gripping Tyler's hip let go of its hold. Instead, Jamie moved his strong arm to Tyler's front, holding him with his forearm a little above his midsection.

"I'll show you how much I want you, Ty." Jamie breathed out, his heart racing frantically. "I'll make you feel so good. I wanna do so many dirty things to you," he choked out as his hand played with a nipple, and he stroked his thumb on the underside of Tyler's cock with his other hand.

"Oh, yes, Jamie. Please, harder." Tyler whimpered as he felt his blush getting ever brighter. He wanted Jamie to pinch his nipple so badly. Tyler's nipples were extremely sensitive. Sometimes, when he was in his bedroom, thinking about Jamie, he would cum from nipple play alone. He'd imagine Jamie's thick fingers rubbing and pinching them instead, and he'd hear his sweet voice telling him how good, sexy, and perfect he was.

"What do you want Tyler, huh?" Jamie asked as he dragged his cock between his teammate's ass cheeks. He groaned as he felt Tyler contract on his shaft. Jamie was still tugging a little on Tyler's cock, but only lightly. He didn't want to make him cum just yet.

"Can you play with my nipples? I couldn't stop thinking about you doing that to me, Jamie," Tyler admitted in his deep voice; he was so shy about saying these things.

Jamie's groan made Tyler shiver. Jamie then went as far as to let go of Tyler's cock and move both of his hands to cup his pecs. Tyler's impossibly hard cock bounced against his abs. He couldn't stop moaning as Jamie caressed his nipples.

"Yeah, I can do that for you. But you have to promise me that you'll cum without me touching your cock. Will you do that for me? Will you be good, babe?" Jamie asked as he pushed his shaft between Tyler's buttocks.

"I'll be so good, Jamie." Tyler said in a low voice. He couldn't see clearly as all the different sensations of pleasure assaulted his senses.

Tyler arched his back beautifully, his pale skin a glorious shade of pink and glistening with the water. Jamie leaned against Tyler and licked the streams between his shoulders blades. His plump lips left bruising kisses all over Tyler's back as he thrust his hips.

Jamie rolled Tyler's nipples between his fingers which caused Tyler to cry out and a bead of precum to collect at the tip of his shaft. Jamie hooked his chin over Tyler's shoulder and watched the angry red of Tyler's cock and his swollen little nipples between his fingers. Jamie's cock twitched at such a sight, and he couldn't help telling Tyler how hot he was in the throes of passion.

"You're so fucking sexy Tyler. So red and desperate for me. Are you mine?" Jamie asked possessively as he stayed still for a moment.

"All yours. Anything you want," Tyler managed to articulate in a voice thick with desire.

Jamie hugged Tyler closer to his chest and unexpectedly dragged his cock down to Tyler's balls and thrust forward between his thighs. The action was incredibly intimate, and a feeling of pure ecstasy coursed through both men's veins.

"Oh. Jamie! You have such a big cock." Tyler babbled as he felt the girth of it between the soft inside of his thighs.

Jamie was panting wetly against the side of Tyler's long neck. The calloused fingers of Jamie's left hand tugged hard on Tyler's nipple.

"But you love it, hmm??" Jamie asked as his right hand cupped Tyler's jaw and turned his head to the side so that he could see his blissed out face.

"Fuck yeah, Jamie. Can't wait for you to actually get it in me," Tyler whined as Jamie twisted his nipples between his fingers and licked over his swollen lips.

The delicate skin around Tyler's nipples was so red and irritated from all the attention that it was sending sparks of pleasure throughout his whole body. The younger man felt his stomach contract, and he knew he was close.

"'M so close, Jamie, pleeeease," Tyler begged.

Jamie was settled between Tyler's thighs, his heavy balls slapping against the glistening skin and feeling every nerve ending in his body buzzing with want.

"Me too, babe. As soon as we're done here, I'm fucking you in the backseat of my truck," Jamie managed to grit out, his pale cheeks red and his large eyes closing a little at the thought.

Tyler felt his balls drag against Jamie's moving shaft, and he couldn't hold it anymore. He arched his back, got on his tip toes out of pure pleasure, and moaned intensely. He couldn't believe how good it felt. It was all Jamie making him feel this way, and there was no way he could have ever imagined how glorious he'd be feeling. Tyler felt loved and cherished in Jamie's strong arms.

With one last tug of Jamie's fingers on his nipple, one last "so good for me, so perfect" whispered against his damp skin, and one last bruising kiss, Tyler spurted all over the tiled wall.

"Yeah, fuck yeah, Tyler. So hot." Jamie panted as he gave a few more brutal thrusts between Tyler's wet thighs and came so hard he saw stars.

Jamie moaned loudly as his cum landed right where Tyler's was on the wall. His hands hugged Tyler impossibly tight against him as he shook with the force of his orgasm. Jamie could feel the frantic beat of Tyler's heart under his splayed hands.

Tyler could feel Jamie's heart against his back. His best friend's face was resting in the crook of his neck, panting wetly and breathing him in.

"I love you so damn much, Tyler," Jamie said in a broken voice.

Tyler was feeling just as breathless as he let go of his grip on the wall and leaned back against Jamie's strong frame. The taller man was still languidly kissing his jaw and sucking on his neck.

The heartfelt words sent a wave of heat all over his body. In the midst of the falling water and the steam, Tyler sighed his response: "I love you more than anything, Jamie."

****

Late at night, in the parking lot of the American Airline Center, two very much in love hockey players sneaked out of the arena. Jamie and Tyler were both giggling stupidly and rushing to get in Jamie's truck. They both had their hats on and were still damp from the long shower.

As soon as Jamie opened the door to the back of his pickup truck, he pushed Tyler in there onto the bench. He could see the ridiculously excited smile Tyler had on his face as he joined him.

Jamie sat on the bench, and Tyler was straddling his muscled thighs in a matter of seconds. Tyler's hands grabbed handfuls of his black v-neck shirt and tugged.

"Oh, Jamie," Tyler said a little breathlessly before crashing his lips against Jamie's. As both men were languidly kissing, Tyler's hands made their way to Jamie's shorts, pushed past the waistband, and plunged in to take Jamie's cock out.

They broke the kiss, and Jamie gasped as Tyler gave his big cock a slow stroke. The taller man felt a blush creep high on his cheeks as he bit his full bottom lip.

"You gonna ride me, Tyler? Show me how hot you are when you cum?" Jamie asked in a rough voice, his hands splaying on Tyler's narrow hips and helping him get rid of his own shorts. Tyler straightened himself to let the shorts slide down his long legs and moved a little to the side of Jamie to drop them on the floor of the truck.

In an instant, Tyler was back on top of Jamie in nothing but a soft, white short sleeved shirt and his cap on his head. Jamie searched in his short's pockets and took out a small bottle of lube and a condom. Tyler's eyes widened at the sight.

"Yeah... Wanna see how sexy you are when you cum, too. Bet you get all breathless." Tyler said with a smirk tugging his lips. Jamie laughed a little... breathlessly.

As Jamie was about to tear the condom open, Tyler stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

"No. I want you all bare inside me, Jamie. Wanna feel how hot and thick you are."

Jamie's cock twitched at the thought. He was so fucking hard. "Yeah, I can do that for you, babe." Jamie mumbled as he threw the condom somewhere on the floor and uncapped the lube instead. He poured a generous amount on his fingers and got them hovering just under Tyler's small hole.

Tyler had a blush of his own spreading all over his cheeks and down his neck as he watched Jamie intensely with lust filled eyes. Jamie's eyes were filled with desire as he slowly pushed a finger inside Tyler's very tight ass. He wriggled it inside until it was all the way to the last knuckle. Jamie had big fingers and, to be honest, that was the biggest thing Tyler had ever gotten up his ass... Except more than one of his fingers.

"Oh, fuck. Ohhh, Jaaaamie." Tyler whined as Jamie's finger moved a little inside him, and he carefully pushed a second inside.

"You're so fucking tight. How come didn't you tell me?" Jamie asked in a mesmerized voice. He crooked his two fingers a little, trying to find that bundle of nerves that would send sparks of pleasure all over Tyler's body.

Tyler now had his hands braced on each of Jamie's wide shoulders and his face slack with pleasure. "What didn't I tell you?" He asked in a thick haze.

"That no one ever got up your ass, baby. That I'm the only one that's ever done this to you," Jamie said deeply.

Tyler shivered all over: "Jamie, c'mon, get in me! Please, please Jamie, I want you. Only you."

Jamie wouldn't be asked twice. He withdrew his fingers with an obscene suction noise and slicked up his massive shaft with lube. Tyler moved a little forward, his hands tightening around the back of Jamie's neck and his fingers catching on the soft shaved sides of his head. Jamie was panting openly as he positioned his hard cock at Tyler's entrance. Tyler could feel the blunt head at his rim and took the cue to sit back down.

A mix of pain and pleasure assaulted his senses as he slowly let Jamie penetrate and stretch him completely. Tyler cried out, his heart beat accelerating and his whole body feeling on fire as all of Jamie's impressive girth was filling him up.

It wasn't easy for a first try. It was like starting to read without knowing the alphabet first. Jamie's cock was truly all encompassing, and Tyler was sweating by the time he was sitting in Jamie's lap, his face level with his best friend's.

Both men rested their foreheads against each other, their caps falling sideways, lips glistening with spit and panting openly, at a loss for words. Jamie splayed his hands on Tyler's hips as he started thrusting inside his incredibly tight body. At first, it was just a grind because Jamie didn't want to hurt Tyler.

"You alright, Ty?" Jamie asked in worry against Tyler's ear.

Tyler moved at arms length and defied Jamie with the look in his eyes. He licked his lips and started moving his hips back down on Jamie, the muscles in his thighs flexing as he fucked himself.

"Oh, yeeeeah. Jaaaamie, fuck yeah." Tyler moaned. "'M so close."

Jamie was groaning, and he couldn't help moving his big hand to wrap around Tyler and jerk him off. He twisted his hand at the head, a spurt of precum collecting at the slit. Tyler's mouth fell open, and he screwed his eyes shut in pleasure.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon, baby. I got you. So fucking tight and hot," Jamie said as he slid down in the backseat and begin thrusting against Tyler's movements.

The new angle had Jamie's cock hitting dead on Tyler's prostate. A long wail escaped Tyler's mouth, and his ass clenched hard on Jamie's cock. His toes curled inside his socks, and he felt as if his body was on fire. The sensations were overwhelming: Jamie's big cock assaulting his prostate, his large hand pumping his cock up and down, and his other hand gripping his hip tightly. 

Jamie gave a few more brutal thrusts inside Tyler, his composure long gone, and came with a clench of Tyler's ass.

Tyler gasped loudly as he felt Jamie's hot cum coat his insides. He leaned on Jamie to lock their lips in a frenzy and came with one last twist of Jamie's wrist and a "cum for me, Ty" against his panting mouth.

Tyler came blindingly hard, his cum streaking across Jamie's black shirt and his back arching beautifully. Tyler was moaning little "yeah, Jamie"s as he settled against Jamie's chest.

In his post orgasmic haze, Jamie said: "I'm never going to be able to get in this truck without blushing ever again."

Tyler giggled and sighed as he felt Jamie's fingers softly pet his curls.


End file.
